The present invention relates to agricultural implements and more particularly relates to a hitch adapter connectable either directly to tractor three-point hitch links or to a quick coupler or hitch carried by the tractor three-point hitch links.
When hitching three-point mounted or semi-integral, driven implements to tractors, variations in the distance from the tractor to the three-points of connection can occur. Much of this variation is the result of using a quick coupler or hitch on the tractor three-point hitch. As a result of this variation, it is often necessary to use different length power shafts to go from tractors with quick couplers (or long three-point hitch links) to tractors without quick couplers.
To cope with this problem some manufacturers of PTO-driven implements recommend that the user cut the drive or power shaft to fit a particular standard sized tractor hitch arrangement. However, once the drive shaft has been cut, it cannot be used to connect the implement to a tractor having a different standard sized hitch arrangement.